The Legends Chosen One
by Ryuu Marigold Atomic
Summary: A Au of the pokemon anime.


**_(I don't own Pokemon. If I did I would have Ash win the Kalos League.)_**

My name is Ash Satoshi Ketchem. This the story of my journey around the Pokèmon World. My story starts when I was 6.

I was playing in the yard of my house. When 42 pokemon limped and one being carried, out of the woods, scared out of there minds. The pokemon I recognized were a Bulbasuar, a Charmander, a Squrtle, and two Eevees. The rest I didn't know about them. They all had cuts, burses, and electrical burns. "How di-" I asked, but cut I was off. " I've got you now," said a gruff voice. I looked and a man in overalls, a black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, with gold goggles on his brown hair stode in front of me. "W-who are you?" I asked. "A Pokemon poacher." The poacher said.

(A/N the poacher looks like Dolon from Pokemon XY)

"Now move kid!" He yelled. "No,"I said. "I won't let you hurt them no more." "How will you do that kid, you have no pokemon," He said.

I scooped the Eevees, the Squrtle, and the Bulbasuar up and put them in a garden cart. The rest I carried in my arms, and pushed the cart as fast as I can to my house. As I came up to my house I heard a roar. " Eve" I heard in my basket. "Mom!" I yelled. The door opens to my house, and my mom is at it. She saw the pokemon in my arms and cart. "Ash hurry,"my Mom said quickly. I zoomed in just as a flamethrower hit behind me. "Ash what happened?" Mom asked. "A poacher hurt these pokemon, and they jumped out of the bushes when I was playing. I helped them here," I said. "Run to Professor Oak's lab now, okay," Mom said. "Got it." I ran non-stop to Oak's lab.

Ding-dong was the sound the doorbell made as I made it to the lab's doors. "Gary, can you get the door, please?" Asked a voice. The door opened and a boy about my age with a purple shirt, black pants, a yin-yang symbol, white skin, brown hair, and black shoes stood there. "Well, well. If it isn't it Ashy-boy."said the boy. "Not now Gary. I need to see the professor." "Ash what is it," Professor Oak said. "These pokemon need help, right away," I said. "Ash you know you need to catch them for Gramps to heal them," said Gary. "Gary is right." "Professor Oak do you have some poke balls?" " Yes, Ash I do have some. There on my desk." "Got it." I said as I ran to his desk. I took 42 pokeballs. I ran back, and taped the pokemon. "Here, Professor," I said as I handed him the poke balls. He rushed to the healing table.'Please be okay' I thought. "Once all the Pokemon are healed they will belong to Gary Oak, the future greatest Pokemon Master alive!"Gary yelled."Gary, Ash caught them and the poke balls are registered to his DNA,"Oak said as he came out looking sheepishly. "B-but Prof. Oak I'm to young to own pokèmon," I said. "No your not," responded Oak. "Plus pokemon saved from poachers tend to be very loyal to the person who saved them." "Can I go see them, Prof. Oa-" I said as an explosion happened outside at the ranch. "The pokemon!" yelled Prof. Oak. **_"Oh no the bad man is here!"_** Yelled a voice in my head. "Gary and Ash run away! " yelled Oak.

"No Prof. Oak. We're staying," I said. We ran outside to see a dust cloud clear.

"Nidoking!" yelled a purple and gray bipidle rino-rabit like pokemon in pain. "That's the pokemon that attack me and Ash," said my mom as she attacked it with her Arcanine. Boom! Was the noise of a Rock Tomb hitting Mom's Arcanine. "

"Kill all the humans in front of me Nidoking," said the poacher. "No," I yelled as ran in front of my mom's fainted Arcanine and everyone else.

"Ash, no" "Little Satoshi" "What the heck" was the sounds of my mom, Professor Oak, Gary, and the poacher. Boom was the sound of the Hyper Beam hitting something. The smoke cleared a few seconds later it showed a gold and white sheld of Aura was in front of them with Ash powering it. "..." was what everyone said. **"I attacked the Chosen One. Please forgive me,"** said a voice. "It's okay Nidoking," Ash said as he fell unconscious. "That kid can use Aura he'll make me rich. Get him Nidoking," cackled the Poacher. "Nido," said the Nidoking in defiance. The Nidoking walked over to Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, and Ash. The Nidoking stood in front of them ready to pound down any Pokemon the poacher sent his way.

"Well fine I'll just get him myself, you damned, Nidoking. Go, everyone," said the poacher angrily. A Nidoqueen, Magmortar Electivire, Rhyperior, and a Porygon-Z.

 ** _(Poke-Speech Start)_**

The Nidoking roared at his former comrades, "You shall not harm the Chosen One!"

 **"Z is that the really Chosen One?"** asked a buzzing female voice.

 **"Electra, he is. I saw, in the pokeball, that he used a gold and white _Aura Shield_ to protect his comrades from King's attack," **answered a glichy male voice, or Z.

 **"I see, I'll fight for him,"** said the now named, Electra.

 **"As will I,"** said Z.

"Porygon-Z and Electivire what are you doing?!" yelled the poacher angrily at the two pokemon.

 **"You dare go against me, King, my love?"** asked another female voice.

 **"I guess I'll pound your face in Z,"** roared a rocky female voice.

 **"Electra you'll never beat me. You've never have and never will,"** said a male voice.

 **"You may be my mate, Queen, but the Chosen One is very important,"** said King the Nidoking.

 **"You forget I learn moves that are strong against you, Roll,"** said Z the Porygon-Z.

 **"I may of not been able to beat you, but I'll die for the Chosen One, Magma,"** said Electra the Electivire.

"Get the the boy and kill those who stand against us. Go now, Nidoqueen, Rhyperior, and Magmortar!" yelled the poacher.

 **"Z get everyone's pokeballs,"** whispered King. Z nodded and zipped around the poacher grabbing the pokeballs.

 **"Fissure/Thunder** yelled King and Electra at the same time. The attacks hit Queen and Magma. Queen being hit by a OH-KO move fainted. Magma just shrugged off the Thunder attack.

 **"Horn Drill/Flamethrower!"** yelled Roll and Magma.

 **"Protect!"** yelled Z as he rushed in front, of Electra and King, and put up a green barrier to save them from the moves.

 **"I thought I told you to grab the pokeballs,"** said King.

 **"I did, I gave them to the Chosen One,"** answered Z.

 **"King and Z do you think it's time to finish it?"** asked Electra.

 **"Yeah,"** answers the boys.

 **"Rock Tomb/Thunder/Tri-Attack"** yelled the pokemon. The attacks hit and knocked out Roll and Magma.

 ** _(Poke-Speech End)_**

"No, I will not lo--," said the poacher as he was put to sleep by a passing Butterfree.

King, Electra, and Z returned Roll, Magma, and Queen to there pokeballs, and then returned themselves to the pokeballs.

"Well, that was weird," said a voice.

"Yeah, Little Satoshi it was," said Prof. Oak.

"Wait your up Ash!" yelled Gary.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchem, what were you thinking! That attack could have killed you, yet you run into it!" yelled Delia at the young boy.

"I know. I don't know what happened to me. I felt like something took over. Then, poof, I blackout," answered the boy.

"Prof. can you call Officer Jenny to arrest this man and take his Pokemon away," said Mom.

"No. Please not the pokemon. It's not the pokemon that are bad, but the trainers," I said.

"Ash, where are they going to stay?" asked Mom.

"We could buy part of the forest behind us. Add a fence around it keep the forest part and let them roam free there," I suggested.

"Great idea, Ashy," said Mom.

"Professor Oak can you transfer the pokemon in these pokeballs to my ownership?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you can't battle until your ten years old," answers Oak.

"Ok," I said.

 ** _(A/N Yeah this an AU of the Pokemon Anime the next chapter will take place during Mewtwo's Counterstrike/ Strikes Back. This is Megaman's Revenge saying bye.)_**


End file.
